Deception
by Fantasy's forever
Summary: okay so we all want to write our own version of Hunted right? I'm no different. The reason it's titled Deception because in my version Zoey uses the fact that Kalona thinks he's in love with her to her own advantage. the first chapter is the original. T
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer: i do not own anything from the House of Night series.**

Deception

"Ah so the prodigal returns" Neferet's voice was melodic and slightly amused.

I quickly reminded my friends of their elements and sent Spirit to Aphrodite. As soon as I did I returned my attention to Neferet. Then the door down the hall from where Neferet stood opened and _he_ stepped out of it.

Darius stopped so abruptly it felt as if he'd suddenly hit the end of a tether.

"Oh!" Shaunee breathed.

"_Shiiiiiit!_" Erin said on a long sigh.

"Don't look at his eyes!" I heard Aphrodite whisper. "Stare at his chest instead."

"Not a hard thing to do," Damien said softly.

"Stay strong," Darius said.

Then time seemed to suspend.

Neferet intimidated me. She was just so perfect and powerful. And looking at him made me realize how insignificant I was. Looking at him I didn't even know if he was one hundred percent evil. Kalona didn't look evil. He was wearing pants that looked like they were made of the same creamy brown deerskin real moccasins were made of. His feet were bare, and so was his chest. It sounded stupid to say it-- that he was standing there in the hall half-naked—but then it didn't feel stupid at all. It felt right. It's just that he was so incredible! His skin was completely free of any blemish and was the golden tan that white girls try but always fail to get by roasting in tanning beds. His hair was thick and black. It was long but not ridiculously Fabio long. It was kinda shaggy and had a cute wave to it. The more I looked at it, the more I could imagine running my fingers through it.

This reminded me of the plan that I'd been thinking about but kept dismissing. It was just too crazy to work.

I looked up not heeding Aphrodite's warning, I looked directly into his eyes and felt a jolt of electricity sizzle through me as his eyes widened in recognition, and that jolt seemed to zap even more of my already almost nonexistent strength. I sagged in Darius's arms, so weak I could hardly hold my head up.

"She is wounded!" Kalona's voice boomed down the hall. Even Neferet cringed. "Why is she not being tended?"

I heard the sickening sound of huge wings fluttering, and then Rephaim stepped out of the room Kalona had been in. I shivered as I realized the Raven Mocker must have flown up to the window and then crawled in from there. _Isn't there any place above ground that the horrid things couldn't get to?_

"Father, I ordered the warrior to take the priestess to the infirmary so that she could be properly cared for." Rephaim's unnatural voice sounded even more obscene after hearing the majesty of Kalona's.

"Oh, bullshit!" Completely shocked, I stared openmouthed at Aphrodite, who was giving the Raven Mocker her best bitchy sneer. She tossed back her thick blond hair as she continued, "Bird boy kept us out there in the freezing rain while he yammered about the Red One this and the Red One that. Darius got Zoey in here despite his _help_." Aphrodite air-quoted over the word "help"

There was utter silence in the hallway, and then Kalona threw his beautiful head back and laughed. "I had forgotten how amusing human women can be." With a graceful movement of his hand he gestured to Darius. "Bring the young priestess here so that she may be tended."

I could feel Darius's reluctance in the tension of his body, but he did as Kalona ordered, with my friends at his side. We reached Neferet and the infirmary door at the same time Kalona did.

"Your duty is done here, Warrior," Kalona told Darius. "Neferet and I shall attend her now." And the fallen angel opened

"My duty is not finished." Darius's voice was as tense as his body. "I have sworn to care for this young priestess, and I must stay by her side."

"Darius—" I started but was cut off by Aphrodite.

"I'm staying, too" Aphrodite said.

"And I stay." Damien sounded small and shaky, but I saw his fists were still clenched firmly by his sides.

"Us, too." Erin said, and Shaunee nodded grimly.

It was Neferet's turn to laugh. "Surely you don't think that you can stay with Zoey through my examination?" The amusement in her voice disappeared. "Stop being ridiculous! Darius take her into that room and leave her on the bed. If you insist, you may wait here in the hall for her, though by look of you, the wiser choice would be for you rest of you to eat and refresh yourself. After all, you have brought Zoey home, where she is safe, so you have completed your charge. The rest of you return to your dorms. The human part of the city might be paralyzed by the storm, but we are not humans. Life goes on for us, which means school goes on." She paused and gave Aphrodite a look so filled with hatred it twisted her face into something that was too hard and cold to keep even a tiny bit of its beauty. "But you are now a human, are you not, Aphrodite?"

"I am," Aphrodite said. Her face was pale, but she lifted her chin and met Neferet's frigid gaze.

"Then you belong out there." Neferet made a vague motion away from us.

"No, she doesn't," I said. Concentrating on Neferet had broken the spell staring at Kalona had cast over me. I barely recognized my own voice. It sounded like a whispery, weak old women, but Neferet didn't have any problem hearing me, and she turned her attention from Aphrodite to me. "Aphrodite still has visions from Nyx. She belongs here," I managed to say, even though I had to blink rapidly because gray spots kept messing up my sight.

"Visions?" Kalona's deep voice cut the air between us. This time I refused to look at him, though he was standing so close that I could feel the weird chill that came from his body. "What type of visions?"

"Warnings of future disasters," Aphrodite spoke up.

"Interesting." He drew the word out. "Neferet, my Queen, you did not tell me you had a prophetess at the House of Night." Before Neferet could speak, he continued, "Most excellent, most excellent. A prophetess a can be quite useful."

"But she is not a fledgling, nor is she a vampire, and thus she does not belong at the House of Night. So I say she should leave." Neferet's voice had an odd tone to it I didn't recognized at first, and then as I blinked more and my vision cleared enough for me to get a good look at her body language—she was all but hanging on Kalona—I realized with a shock that Neferet was actually pouting.

Then mesmerized, I watched Kalona reach out and stroke the side of Neferet's cheek, sweeping his palm along the curve of her long, smooth neck, continuing to caress her shoulder, and finally trailing off down the length of her back. Neferet trembled under his touch and her eyes dilated, as if his caress made her high.

At that my plan so to say popped into my head, I tried to get it out but this time it stayed. I listened up in time to hear Kalona say "My Queen, surely a prophetess will be some use to us." This time the 'My Queen' part made me flinch for some reason, but other than that I was still.

Still staring at him, Neferet nodded.

"You stay, little prophetess," Kalona told Aphrodite.

"Yes," she said firmly. "I do. I stay with Zoey."

Okay I'm admitting that Aphrodite was utterly surprising me. I can blame my altered mental and physical stability on the facts that I was seriously hurt and probably in shock, and hope that some of the weirdly hypnotic affect the fallen angel was having on me was because I very well might be dying. It was kinda obvious that everyone else was being affected by Kalona to at least some degree. Everyone except Aphrodite. She totally sounded like her normal bitchy self. I just didn't get, but I respected it.

"Prophetess," Kalona said. "You say you are given warning of future disasters?"

"Yes," Aphrodite said

"Tell me, what do you see in the future if we were to turn Zoey away at this moment?"

"I haven't had a vision, but I know Zoey needs to be here. She's been hurt badly." Aphrodite said  
"Then let me assure you that I, too, have been known to prophesy." Kalona spoke. His voice, which had been so delicious and deep that I honestly wanted nothing more than to curl up and listen to him forever, had started to change. Subtly at first, I felt the shift in timbre. As he continued to speak to Aphrodite, my flesh began to crawl with fear. His obvious displeasure was reflected in his voice, until even Darius took a staggering step away from him. "And on my oath I tell you if you do not do as I command, this priestess will not live another night. Leave us now!"

Kalona's words crackled through my body, causing my already dizzied senses to reel. I clung to Darius's shoulders. "Just do what he says. He's right; I'm not going to last long if I don't get help."  
"Give the priestess to me. I shall not ask another time." Said Kalona, spreading his arms for me again.

Aphrodite hesitated for just a moment, then she reached over and grasped my hand. "We'll be here when your better." She squeezed my hand and I suddenly felt the rush of spirit reenter my body.

Each of them did the same I wanted to object but I was too weak.

"Enough sentimentality. I'll take her now." And before I could draw another breath Kalona had taken me from Darius. Pressed against his naked chest I closed my eyes and tried to cling to the strength of the elements as I trembled at the wonderful cold heat of his body.

"I will wait here." I heard Darius say before the door closed with a sickening thud of finality, shutting my friends out and leaving me alone with my enemy, a fallen angel, and the monstrous bird creature his ancient lust had created.

Then I did something I'd only done twice before in my life. I fainted, but could you blame me being in the state I was in.

**A/N okay so there it was. i think it sucks basically all it is is a Hunted chapter with a few added words. BTw telling me to post more doesn't usually work with me in fact it usually makes me work slower. i'm open to compliments i wouldn't be human if i wasn't. i think the grammars okay but if you see something i missed feel free to tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's what I basically have for the next chapter you guys.**

**Declaimer: yeah i own stuff just not the House of Night series, if I did it would be waaaay different trust me on that; but i still love the Casts like everyone else. Well most everyone...**

"Don't be angry." Neferet was instantly contrite. "It is just that I cannot bear to share you."

"Then do not displease me!" he shouted, but already the anger was fading from his voice.

"Come with me from this room and I promise I will not displease you" Neferet said teasingly. I could hear the disgusting moist sounds of them kissing. Neferet's breathless moans were enough to make me gag.

After way too many totally R-rated nasty sound effects(that totally made me almost want to gag), Kalona finally said, "Go to our chamber. Ready yourself for me. I will follow you there shortly."

I could almost hear Neferet's No! Come with me now! Shriek through the room, but she surprised me by saying, "Come to me soon , my dark angel," and that sweet, sultry voice. Then there was the swish of her clothes and the opening and closing of a door.

She's actually manipulating him. That thought pushed my idea forward but I stayed on topic. I wondered if Kalona knew what was happening. Surely an immortal being would be wise to a vampire High Priestess's mind games. Then I remembered the spectral image of Neferet I'd glimpsed at the depot. How had she done that? Maybe turning to the Dark Side has given her different powers; maybe she's not just a fallen vampyre High Priestess. Who knows what being Queen of the Tsi Sgili really means?. This new thought scared me and not just because I didn't know what she could do but because I knew Neferet was in a position that Kalona wanted me in.

A rustling around my bed interrupted my awful inner musings. I lay very still. I wanted to hold my breath, but knew that I had to keep taking deep, even breaths. I swear I could feel Kalona's eyes on me and was unbelievably glad that the sheet had been pulled modestly up over my breasts and tucked around my body.

I felt the familiar chill coming from his body. Kalona must be close to me. He was probably standing right there, right beside my bed. I heard the ominous rustle of feathers and could imagine him spreading those beautiful black wings. He could be getting ready to pull me into his arms again and wrap them around me, like he had in my dream.

And that was it. No matter what my instincts were screaming at me, I couldn't keep my eyes closed any longer. Sure that I was going to be looking up at his indescribably perfect face, I opened my eyes to find myself staring up at me the mutated features of Rephaim. The Raven Mocker was bent over me, his terrible bird face just inches from mine. His beak was open and his tongue was flicking in my direction.

My reaction was immediate and automatic. Several things happened. I grabbed the sheet to me and scrambled backwards causing myself to hit myself against the headboard of the bed. As I did that the disgusting Raven Mocker hissed and spread his wings, looking like he was going to pounce on me, and then the door opened. Darius rushed din the room, took one look at the Raven Mocker hovering over me, and with a move that was as graceful as it was lethal, and reached inside his leather jacket to the knife he holstered there, pulled free, and threw. The blade stroke Rephaim high in his chest. The creature shrieked and staggered back, clutching at the pearl-inlaid hilt of the knife.

"You dare attack my son!" It took Kalona only two strides to reach Darius. With the strength of a god, grabbed the warrior by the throat and lifted him off his feet. Kalona was so tall, his arms so long and muscular, that he was able to slam Darius against the ceiling of the room. He held Darius there as the warrior's legs kicked spasmodically and his fists beat ineffectually against Kalona's massive arms.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him!" Pulling the sheet with me off the bed I staggered over to the two of them, not realizing until I'd gotten up how weak I was. Kalona's black wings were unfurled, and I had to duck under one of them to get to Darius. I didn't know what I thought I was going to do when I leaped off the bed. Even if I had been myself and not hurt and drained I would have been no match for this immortal being—right now, though I was trying to get his attention, I could tell that I was less troubling to him than an annoying mosquito would have been.

I looked at Kalona's face noticing the blazing amber eyes and how his teeth were bared in a feral smile, and those things made realize that Kalona was enjoying this. Slowly chocking the life out of Darius.  
At that precise moment Kalona's true self was revealed to me. He wasn't misunderstood. He wasn't a lost hero waiting for love to bring out his good side. Kalona just didn't have a good side, it didn't matter if he was always like this it was what he was now. Evil. The spell that he had cast over me suddenly broke like glass. I just hoped that there was no chance that it could get fixed.

I couldn't not feel a little sorry for him though.

All the while I was doing this my idea wouldn't stop coming into my thoughts. It was truly crazy but I didn't really have a lot of options know and I didn't know if I had enough energy to channel the elements.  
I quickly stepped in front of Kalona, and slid my hands up his shoulders saying words that almost made me gag, I ignored the fact that the sheet fell from me when I slid my hands up. "Kalona, dear, please put him down, if you get to keep your toys I want to keep mine."

That made him drop Darius like a sack of potatoes, I flinched slightly but I knew Darius was alright cause I heard him groan slightly he may have a headache though I thought silently. I kept a straight face as he stared into my eyes.

"I'd rather have my toys whole like you would instead of in pieces. I'd really rather not use the elements to stop you so could you leave him alone, my dear." I said in the most persuasive voice I could.

Kalona looked at me suspiciously for a moment but his expression soon changed to one of pleasure. "Fine, Ay-a, my love—"

The rest of his words were cut off by Stark bursting in the room. I smiled for a second as happiness rushed over me at the sight of him. He looked exactly like he did when I first meet him, all the red was gone from his eyes and he looked more filled out. No more hollowed checks and skeletal figure.

Kalona quickly turned to him, and he had an arrow notched. I quickly ducked down and grabbed the sheet when I saw Stark staring at him. I blushed but hurriedly said, "Stark don't shoot!"

"If your meaning to shoot something it would probably be best to know what you're shooting at" Kalona said to Stark, eyeing the arrow. "If it was your idea to shoot the thing that was the cause of the priestess's screams then your arrow would be pointed at my son something I would not condone." Suddenly his eyes narrowed, " I see no reason why that would be your idea seeing as to the company in this room."

I could see his point, there was only Kalona, Darius, Rephiam, and me and there wasn't a single person in this room that Stark would dare shoot except for maybe Darius but I don't think he would.  
"If there is anyone I want killed it's the warrior." He continued.

"What!" echoed through the room I realized it came from me. "I meant, love, you promised." I had to force the words out but they had the desired effect.

"Did I…" Kalona said with wonder.

I used his silence to my advantage, "Darius was just trying to protect me. It was a Raven Mocker who did this." I said pointing to the long jagged red line across my chest. "When Darius heard me scream and he saw Rephaim bending over me, it was only logical for him to assume I was being attacked again." Kalona held up a hand to Stark, halting the shot. With the fallen angel's attention fully on me, I continued, "Darius has sworn to protect me. He was just doing his job. Please don't kill him for that."

I held my breath during a long pause. Kalona stared at me, and I stared right back at him. The weird, hypnotic effect allure I'd felt for him hadn't returned. Not that he wasn't totally the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen. He definitely was. Then I felt a little start of surprise as I realized exactly what I was seeing as gawked at him.

Kalona had gotten younger.

When he'd risen from his imprisonment in the earth, he'd been utterly and completely handsome, but he'd also been a man. Well, one that was abnormally big and had huge black wings, but still, a man. He'd had and ageless look about him, appearing anywhere from thirty to fifty. But that had changed. If I had to guess his age, I'd say he was about eighteen. Definitely no older than twenty-one.

_He's the perfect age for me…._

Finally Kalona stopped staring at me and slowly turned to Rephaim, who was crouched in the corner of the room, his terrible human hands pressed around the knife that still protruded from his bird chest.

"Is this true, my son? Did one of my children cause the priestess's wound?"

"I have no way of knowing, Father. Not all the sentries have returned," Rephaim spoke between short, panting breaths.

"It is true," Darius said.

"Of course that is what you'd say, Warrior," Kalona said.

**Okay I'm gonna break it off here cause… well just cause. Don't expect any new chapters it seems that I'm a moron and didn't think this through. I'm moving and I my dad is really possessive of his laptop but I promise to work on my story and to not disappoint you guys to much. By the way I really don't get why you guys like this story, if I wasn't afraid my friends were gonna kill me I wouldn't even be posting it. There shouldn't be any grammar mistakes if there are tell me what they are and not just say they're there.**


	3. Chapter 3

I hate this story really I do it was an idea I needed out of my head and me and books aren't exactly getting along right now. I think that maybe tempted will help me with ideas. When I get it *hint* *hint* *wink * *wink* mom… I'm not implying anything. I've been doing some major thinking and I've decided that some of the stuff in Hunted I'm just going to have to throw away to make the story work to have my story she's going to have to have more than one freaky dream with Kalona. Plus copying a book word for word isn't fun. I'm kinda depressed right now I'm colder than I can ever remember. I moved to Illinois from Hawaii in the winter. Really. I mean really. I'm just going to tell you to go to my story Artemis's boyfriend if you want the full story of where I've been. If you don't that's fine. And in case you don't go wake me up before Christmas to get the next chapter up.

Btw in case you were wondering I am going to finish the story.

LOLs (lots of love)

Fantasy's forever


End file.
